nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nanobots (enemy)
Nanobots are the enemies in the game of the same name, Nanobots. Not all nanobots are enemies; the human piloted nanobot controlled by the player is the main character. Enemy nanobots are nanobots that the human piloted nanobot has to destroy to complete each level. The enemy nanobots will also try to destroy the human piloted nanobots. All the nanobots are robots and are part of three teams: red, green, and yellow (all unofficially named). The fourth team, grey, is not really a team as it is only made up of one nanobot. Teams :Main article: Nanobot teams Each team is made up of three nanobots: A basic nanobot, a titan nanobot, and a supervirus. Also, each team has a certain colour and a certain weapon. Out of the four teams, two teams lack nanobots. The green team lacks a titan nanobot, but was meant to have one as a titan green nanobot exists in-game which was supposedly cut for unknown reasons. The grey team lacks the most nanobots, and could be considered not a team at all, as it only has one nanobot, the human piloted nanobot. Enemy types Below is a list of enemy types used by the three teams: pink, green, and yellow. Basic nanobots :Main article: Basic nanobots Basic nanobots are the most basic of all nanobots. Basic nanobots are small and very weak, introduced at the start of the game and used throughout. They are spawned in great numbers out of wormholes. Titan nanobots ]] :Main article: Titan nanobots Titan nanobots are stronger enemy nanobots introduced early in the game. Titan nanobots are stronger and capable of taking more damage. They also move faster and have abilities basic nanobots lack. Only two types of titan nanobots exist, a third was planned but cut from the game for unknown reasons. Superviruses :Main article: Superviruses Superviruses are a type of enemy nanobot that is strong, and the strongest of the enemy nanobots. Superviruses fire or use the weapons used by the team's nanobot, but unlike the other nanobots they are stationary. A single, and sometimes two superviruses are spawned at a time, as they are hard to kill and usually have the weak point where there attacks are fired/used. No type There are a couple of enemies in Nanobots which are not part of any team, but seem to be a combination of the three teams. There are also some enemies which are not part of any teams. Weapon stealers ]] :Main article: Weapon stealers Weapon stealers are a type of nanobot that are not part of any team. Weapon stealers are fast and dangerous nanobots that have the ability to deprive the human piloted nanobot of its weapon. Combined nanobot :Main article: Combined nanobot The combined nanobot is a type of nanobot that is not part of any team. The combined nanobot and weapon stealers are multicoloured, so it is possible they are part of a fifth team. The combined nanobot is not an enemy, but the final boss of the game. Trivia * It is possible that the weapon stealer and combined nanobot were a collaboration between the three teams to stop the grey team (human piloted nanobot). Category:Nanobots Category:Enemies